Gone But Not Forgotten
by hiddenstarproductions
Summary: Chase Young, a young man who is from the dark side of magics, comes across a beautiful young Preistess. Her name is Tomoyo. What happens when the exact thing he lothes, charms him to love and loyalty? Crossover  tsubasa  T-for safety!
1. Chapter 1

There's a first time for everything….

Predestination

Intertwined fates…

Your term on earth and your stance on life is not always certain

At least that's what I believe….

And in this world….this…unfair world…

Sometimes things just work out….

The ultimate rule of life….

It's called;

_Hitsunan_

He was called the prince of darkness by many. His eyes, gold like the sun as it sets across the horizon, pierced into the soul….and memorized most everyone who caught its gleaming gaze. They were like those of a Tiger as it was about to pounce upon its prey. Planning, each and every move it was to make.

But he himself was not always as his eyes portrayed.

This man was tall, yet not too tall. A normal height for what appeared to be a man in his early twenties. His hair, jet black in color, was long and straight and he wore armor. Thick armor to protect himself from those who'd wish to challenge him.

His name was Chase.

A Heylin warrior.

Who had 'given in' to the darkness….

For years after his transformation no light seemed to reach him.

Until the fateful day he spied upon the Priestess Miko of Japan.

Tomoyo Tsukuyomi

It was destiny…

…_It was Hitsunan…_

Ch 1:

Long Night of Solstice

Chase stood above a castle, the moon shining brightly down on him.

It was a quiet…and peaceful night. He simply adored nights like these…

The air was crisp with a chill that sang to him gently. It was autumn, and the clear sky and cold night pointed to that fact. He watched as some guards surrounding the castle began to go about their business, changing shift so that some may sleep.

His business however was not in the castle….

It was in the temple.

Nights before he'd sensed an unsettling magical presence emitting from said area, and he was going to find out what it was that was making it.

Be it Shengong-wu or not.

It was powerful.

And guards or not, he was going to find a way in.

Chase took this moment to enter into the castle grounds. He hid, shading his presence so that none may find him as he snuck towards the area where he had sensed it the previous night.

His breathing quieted to the point where it sounded as if he hadn't even been breathing. He watched, waiting for guards to pass before making his move towards the next section of shadows in which he draped himself in.

That's when he noticed.

The closer he got to the area…

The less guards there were…?

That….made no sense. Perhaps they were forbidden from the area…

He questioned the situation continuously as he pressed forward. Once no guards were in sight he slightly lowered his watch and stood, glancing around the now slightly wooded area.

It appeared to be a garden….

There was a beautiful fountain in the midst of it and Chase quietly breathed as he walked past it, the cool mist filling his lungs.

It _was_ a garden…and yet… no one was around.

It was deserted.

He sensed and smelled no one near….which showed not even an inkling of good judgment to him on the part of the men. Gardens were targets of thieves and assassins often because of their sheer ground cover and the ability to hide yourself and your presence became much easier once within said boundries.

So why were none near?

He walked along the long fountain, looking around.

"Hm….." He grunted, stepping up onto a small rock in the middle of the narrow fountain pool.

No one was around…..

Had his mind been playing tricks on him the night before?

Was he imagining it…?

"No….." He said quietly to himself, shaking his head and removing the doubt he'd had in himself.

He had sensed it….and he was going to find its source….

"Is someone there…?"

A soft voice echo's from nearby, startling the warrior.

Chase immediately jumps back and quietly lands, hidden in the shadows once more.

Chase glanced to the creator of the statement.

She was young in appearance, her hair long, black and wavy. She had beautiful violet eyes that shown in the moonlight. Some of her hair had been pinned up with a head-dress in it and she was garbed in ceremonial priestess robes.

She looked around, as if helplessly, but then smiled and walked away, down a trail and into a small, more wooded area.

He stared as she left.

How had he not sensed her?

Had she masked her presence…?

Chase's thoughts raced as his eyes narrowed, watching her go out of sight. His yellow eyes glowed in the darkness as he stood.

'Who….is she?' He thought to himself, 'and why does her presence seem so familiar-!' At that moment his eyes widened.

She was the culprit?

That energy again, it was coming from where she'd just walked to.

…

So it was her….!

Chase leaped off quickly towards the area she'd just gone.

He was going to find out who she was….

And why she was so powerful….


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2;

The Dream Gate

Chase had found it.

The entrance to the temple….

And now that he was close to it, he was going to have to mask his presence even more, so that she wouldn't sense his invasion.

He moved, slowly and quietly, erasing his breath and inching his way into the holy place.

Once inside he hid…but then found himself stopping his movements and staring.

He felt….strange…..?

Maybe it was the energy he was sensing…

Because once he'd entered through the large gate, he stopped…

And watched…

The girls' hands were glowing, and she was standing in front of a large pool, the moon reflecting in the center of it.

Her movements were oh-so very gentle…never before had he seen such slow and concentrated movements come from a mortal…

If she even was one.

The energy he was sensing surely pointed otherwise.

It was an incredible sight.

He watched, the moon shining off of the pool in the midst of the temple, and shining on her face. The water was very still, despite the great magical power she was using.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed by the time she ended…

Once over she relaxed herself, and the gentle wind that had been glowing from the use of her magic's ceased. Her hands then stopped glowing and she opened her eyes.

Chase had stayed in the peeking position he was in for a few more moments before realizing that he could be seen if she looked in his direction.

A smile came across her face at that very moment and Chase froze. He didn't move an inch. She then turned, as if on her way out the door, and Chase watched, with baited breath. He masked his presence as she began to inch closer to his position, behind a statue near to the door.

As she passed where he had hidden himself away from she stopped, right in front of the door way.

"I know you're there…." She spoke once more, her voice soft and gentle, echoing throughout the shrine.

Chase froze once more, and gave no answer.

How had she sensed him? He'd masked his presence perfectly….!

"There is no need to hide yourself….~" She smiled sweetly, knowing he was behind her and yet not turning. She could sense the malice coming from him, and did not want to alarm him to the point of attack…

"However it is your choice whether or not you wish to reveal yourself…I will leave it up to you…"

He gave no sign of response. He'd already hidden himself away in another location by that time.

"…~"

The woman walked forward and stopped just under the arch of the door.

"You may continue to hide….but do remember…."

She turned to the side and looked right at where he'd hidden himself outside the temple. Her eyes were gentle and sweet.

"Our meeting is Hitsunan…."

With one last kind smile, she left, walking down the path she'd just come from.


End file.
